


The Lonely Queen Bee and the Genius

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [17]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullies, Bullying, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Song: Like a Rock, Song: Stranger in Moscow, Teasing, Unconventional Relationship, Unconventional Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami is the school genius who comforts Lana Weinberger after she is rejected by her friends and boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Queen Bee and the Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers.. :) Here’s a new crossover oneshot I cooked up. (This time, it’s Yu-Gi-Oh/Princess Diaries). I wrote it so that Lana is rejected, because we’ve all had that happen to us at some point in our lives. But luckily she finds a new friend in the genius of Albert Einstein High School, Yami Yugi, and has a change of heart. (Hey, that’s my idea, so NO FLAMES! If you want to flame, send it to my email, please.) 
> 
> And I believe the lyrics to Stranger In Moscow by Michael Jackson and Like a Rock by Bob Seger are perfect for this oneshot as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Meg Cabot (also a genius) owns The Princess Diaries. The lyrics to Like a Rock by Bob Seger and Stranger in Moscow by Michael Jackson belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

It was a typical Monday at Albert Einstein High School. However, for Lana Weinberger, this was not so typical at all.  
Lana had shimmering blond hair and cobalt eyes. She also was a cheerleader, and was even popular and pretty. But, being popular, she was also snobby, and often put down people she considered to be nerds or geeks. But soon, she would feel the pain of being rejected — and not just by anybody, but her friends and boyfriend, to be precise. It began one Monday at lunchtime..

**Lana’s POV**

Monday, Cafeteria, table all by myself.

OH, MY GOSH. My life is over. My life is over. My life is O-V-E-R. I can’t believe that new girl, Nanette Grelesius!

OK, so I walked into the cafeteria, and I bought my usual salad with no dressing. (I mean, I have to maintain my slender size so I can continue to fit my Abercrombie sweater!) And when I got back to the table where my cheerleading friends and I always sit, guess who’s sitting in MY seat? Oh, none other than Nanette herself!

But of course, I figured that, well, she’s new. But she doesn’t know what a grave mistake she’s making!

So I went up to the table and said, “Hey, you’re Nanette, right?”

Nanette was swirling her salad with her fork. “Mmm hmm.”

I said, “Umm, OK. Well, you’re, like, sort of in my seat, so do you think you can, like, move over, girlfriend?”

Nanette replied, “Um, actually, no, ‛girlfriend’.”

I couldn’t believe it! She had said “no” to me. I have to admit, nobody has ever said “no” to me before. So this was an all-time first for me.

In retaliation, I snapped, “Excuse me, but this is my seat!”

Then, I began looking around. “OK, who’s going to move?”

And do you know what everyone else did? They just ignored me!

“Ok, what is everyone’s problem?” I asked.

Stacey then stood up. But what she said to me is something I will never forget.

She explained, “Um, actually, we decided that, since Nanette is, like, a Sophomore, and you’re, like, a freshman, that made her cooler than you. So I suggest you find a different table to sit at. ‛Bye, Weinberger!”

Then Josh walked up. “Hey, uh, listen, Lana, sorry to break it to you. But I’ve taken an interest in Nanette, so we’re over.”

He then walked over and sat with Nanette. I’m serious! It was like he liked her or something.

But I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I mean, the people that I thought were my friends and boyfriend just banished me away. SHOULDN’T THERE BE A RULE ABOUT THAT?

I mean, now I am sitting at the table where Tina used to sit with her bodyguard. This is NOT happening to me! Me sitting here is like, I don’t know, like Tina sitting at the head of the cheer table. It’s not right, and it’s totally not fair!

_Here abandoned in my fame_  
_ Armageddon of the brain_  
_ KGB was doggin’ me_  
_ Take my name and just let me be_  
_ Then a beggar boy called my name_  
_ Happy days will drown the pain_  
_ On and on and on it came_  
_ And again, and again, and again…_  
_ Take my name and just let me be_  
_ How does it feel (How does it feel)_  
_ How does it feel_  
_ How does it feel_  
_ How does it feel_  
_ How does it feel (How does it feel now)_  
_ How does it feel_  
_ How does it feel_  
_ When you’re alone_  
_ And you’re cold inside_

My friends CAN NOT just abandon me like this! And for Nanette Grelesius to be sitting in the seat that I have sat in every SINGLE SOLITARY DAY since the beginning of High School? No, no, no, that is so not right! What is happening to me?

_ How does it feel (How does it feel)_  
_ How does it feel_  
_ How does it feel_  
_ How does it feel_  
_ How does it feel (How does it feel now)_  
_ How does it feel_  
_ How does it feel_  
_ When you’re alone_  
_ And you’re cold inside_  
_ Like stranger in Moscow_  
_ Lord I must say_  
_ Like stranger in Moscow_  
_ Lord I must say_  
_ We’re talkin’ danger_  
_ We’re talkin’ danger, baby_  
_ Like stranger in Moscow_  
_ We’re talkin’ danger_  
_ We’re talkin’ danger, baby_  
_ Like stranger in Moscow_  
_ I’m livin’ lonely_  
_ I’m livin’ lonely, baby_  
_ Stranger in Moscow_  
_ I’m livin’ lonely_  
_ I’m livin’ lonely, baby_  
_ Stranger in Moscow_

Then Yami Yugi walked up with his tray of chicken strips, chicken nuggets and French fries balanced on one hand. The other was holding his laptop — a Toshiba Windows 8.1 with pretty cool stuff, like Windows Media Player 11, Windows Live Movie Maker, and LibreOffice Writer.

He was fifteen and handsome, but ironically an outcast — except among the girls. I often wondered why, though. Was there something about him that drove a wedge between him and people in my group? Maybe. I wasn’t sure, though. His hair was shaped like lightning bolts in red, yellow and black, and his crimson eyes were so full of beauty. He was a writer, which explained why he often got As in Language Arts.

Of course, the Jocks often called him a spitfire because he spoke so sharply, which surprised me a bit. I thought a guy like him would have a few friends. He once told me that speaking sharply was one of his flaws; so was his temper. I couldn’t believe my ears at first.

“I’ve learned that all of us have flaws, Lana,” he had told me once. I secretly felt I could not agree more with him there; one of my flaws was being mean to others. Of course, now I wished I was the personification of what they called “good popularity”.

As he was also witty when angry, he would reply to the jocks’ taunts with, “Well, apparently you guys should be called spitfires too. You have so much anger, you should be turning yourselves **into** fire.”

That, of course, would often shut them up…

Anyway, he looked at me, and we locked eyes. Then the oddest thing (to me) happened.

He smiled.

“Hey, Lana,” he said.

“Hey, Yami,” I replied, my tone one of sadness. (I would’ve snapped at him to go away or simply insulted him, but now I wasn’t in the mood.)

“Lana, what’s wrong?” he queried.

He sounded so understanding and so nice that I just had to tell him. My snobby “devil-self” said, “Oh, ditch that loser-slash-geek right now, and go find a new table to sit at.”

However, I shook that off and said, “Atem” — I had started calling him that when he said that that was his real name — “I’m in a terrible mood today.”

“Oh, Lana,” he replied as he set his laptop on one side of him and his lunch in front of him, “we all have our bad days. I should know, as I have them too.

“Let me guess. That new girl, Nanette Grelesius, is now sitting where you, the now former head of the cheerleading squad, used to sit. Your friends dumped you and your now ex-boyfriend Josh Richter is sitting with her. Am I correct?” he added.

All I could do was nod miserably. His powers of observation never stopped amazing me. Then I looked and saw his hand over mine.

“It’s OK, Lana. If they turn their back on you, I will stick by you… no matter what.”

I couldn’t believe what was happening. Yami was risking everything that was probably dear to him in order to be my friend. I had not had one of those since, well, forever. I mean, sure, I had the cheerleading squad, but they weren’t my real friends.

Finally I let a tearful smile cross my face to match his. Yami was more than my friend. He was my rock.

_Stood there boldly_  
_ Sweatin’ in the sun_  
_ Felt like a million_  
_ Felt like number one_  
_ The height of summer_  
_ I’d never felt that strong_  
_ Like a rock_

_I was eighteen_  
_ Didn’t have a care_  
_ Working for peanuts_  
_ Not a dime to spare_  
_ But I was lean and_  
_ Solid everywhere_  
_ Like a rock_

_My hands were steady_  
_ My eyes were clear and bright_  
_ My walk had purpose_  
_ My steps were quick and light_  
_ And I held firmly_  
_ To what I felt was right_  
_ Like a rock_

_Like a rock, I was strong as I could be_  
_ Like a rock, nothing ever got to me_  
_ Like a rock, I was something to see_  
_ Like a rock_

_And I stood arrow straight_  
_ Unencumbered by the weight_  
_ Of all these hustlers and their schemes_  
_ I stood proud, I stood tall_  
_ High above it all_  
_ I still believed in my dreams_

_(Guitar instrumental)_

_Twenty years now_  
_ Where’d they go?_  
_ Twenty years_  
_ I don’t know_  
_ I sit and I wonder sometimes_  
_ Where they’ve gone_  
_ And sometimes late at night_  
_ When I’m bathed in the firelight_  
_ The moon comes callin’ a ghostly white_  
_ And I recall_  
_ I recall_

_Like a rock, standin’ arrow straight_  
_ Like a rock, chargin’ from the gate_  
_ Like a rock, carryin’ the weight_  
_ Like a rock_

_Like a rock, the sun upon my skin_  
_ Like a rock, hard against the wind_  
_ Like a rock, I see myself again_  
_ Like a rock_  
_ Oh, like a rock…_

I smiled as the lyrics to the song **Like a Rock** by Bob Seger appeared in my head. I took the Kleenex Yami offered me and used it to dry my tears.

I knew that Yami would be a great friend. So for the rest of the lunch period, he stayed with me. He offered to share his lunch with me. Of course, at first I politely refused, telling him I was on a diet.

Being the good friend he was, he persisted, saying, “Lana, you’re not a cheerleader anymore, so you don’t need to be on a diet anyway.”

So I gave in and took the offered chicken nugget, half dipped in ketchup. It tasted delicious!

“Thanks, Yami, for cheering me up, when I needed a friend the most,” I said.

“You’re welcome, Lana. What are friends for?” was his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
